Opposites Attract
by TheEffectOfATeardrop
Summary: This is my very fist fic that I found a while ago. Currently editing. Please review. Annabeth Chase is a shy, antisocial girl and Percy Jackson is a popular, outgoing trouble maker. What happens when their paths meet?


**Opposites attract**

 **Chapter one**

 **This is my first fic I found a while ago, and I decided to reopen it. All of the chapters are in one. I'm going to go through and edit this when I get time… I hope you all like it!**

Hi, guys! So, this is my first fanfic and I'm probably going to be absolute rubbish. Please nicely suggest stuff that I could do better, but don't be too harsh! Thanks!

SUMMERY:

Annabeth Chase is a shy, antisocial girl and Percy Jackson is a popular, outgoing trouble maker. What happens when their paths meet?(A. N. D. I know the plot is over-used but… Oh well you'll live. Postscript. I suck at summaries.)

GENRE:

Humour, romance, drama

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

-—-

 **(ANNABETH POV)**

I only know about ten things and those are;

My mind is absolute mush

That guy is really hot.

The reeeeally hot guy's name is Percy Jackson.

My name is Annabeth Chase.

I'm a really small, smart, and mature blonde.

I NEVER blush, or stutter for that matter (so why am I now?!).

My mother, Athena, is going to kill me for thinking that way about Percy.

I am 16 years old.

I am possibly the most antisocial girl ever.

Yep. That's what happens when I see Percy Jackson. My brain freaking melts! Darn you Percy. Percy's voice brought me back to reality. "Annabeth? Are you ok? You look so pale!" Oh no! What am I going to do?! Um, ok, so, let's just um… Ohhh what am I going to do?! Why do the gods hate me! Ok let's go over the possibilities for this situation. One: I could pretend that I can't talk. No, no, no! That won't work. Two: I could answer and risk humiliation yeah, no not happening. Three: I could run away screaming. Hmmmm, YEAH WHO'S A GENIUS?! YEAH ANNABETH IS YEAH WOO HOO! "Annabeth? You ok?" Oh, I guess I was wearing my victory face. Oops. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream while running the opposite direction. As I was running away, I could have sworn that I heard him mutter "What the… Did she really just run away screaming?! I'm not that ugly, am I?" Ok. Sooo… Maybe that wasn't the best way to handle that.

 **PERCY POV**

I am so confused right now! I mean really! Who runs away screaming bloody murder when someone's talking to them?!

And she looked so shocked and pale when I was talked to her I thought she was sick. Does she have social anxiety or something? BLUE COOKIES! DAMN YOU, ADHD! Oh, I know what I can do after school! SWIMMING! Oh yeah, woo-HoO! Oh yeah, woo-HoO! Oh yeah, woo-hoo! **Who's the best? Percy is!** Oh geez I got distracted again. I think we have time for the best song ever! Narwhals, Narwhals swimming in the ocean causing a commotion because they are so awesome! OK let's get back on track. Right. I get very distracted very Waze about Anna Beth, I have had a crush on you since first grade never really got to talk seeing as I'm popular and everyone thinks that just because I Mr. popular I have to be really mean. OK let's rewind. So today I was that good high school as I was every weekday and I bumped into a blonde beauty and she fell and twisted her ankle and to naturally I took her to the nurse and miss Cranbury our school nurse gave her some ice and said she was fine. After school I want to apologize and after a few minutes of a one-sided conversation with her I finally asked her what was wrong because she looked really distracted and pale but when I said question she paled even more and, paused, she smiled victoriously, and I said something dumb like "Annabeth are you OK" she turned and ran away screaming bloody murder. As I watched her run away I muttered "What the...Did she really just run away screaming?! I'm not that ugly am I?"And that leads up to now I'm currently sitting on my bed at home pondering what I could possibly have done wrong.

-—-

ANNABETH POV

OH MY GODS! Why did I just do that? What's wrong with me?! What am I going to do on Monday?! What if he told everyone?! what if he's going to embarrass me?! God, if he is, I know I'm going to die! "ANNABETH THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!" Helen, my step-monster, screeched at me. " All right, All right I'm coming." I hollered back. "Hello." The voice on the other end said ominously "what? I asked panicked, how do you know my number?" I screech.

So today is Monday and I am freaking out! I mean I hope Percy doesn't make show calling me on Friday but of course he'll probably make a huge fuss out of this. Sigh. I better get ready for school. I take a quite shower then put my hair up in a messy bun, 'cause who cares? I mean it's not grad or anything. I pick out a red and black plaid shirt that says IDIOT in white spray paint on the back, dark wash skinny jeans and black converse. I don't put any makeup on 'cause that just takes too long, grab a banana and head to school. Once I get there guess who is waiting by my locker? PERCY! PERCY FREAKING JACKSON! Ugg I knew this would happen. Like I sooo called it!

" Hey." He greets

" Yeah. Uh if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I question

" What I can't talk to the prettiest girl in the school? And besides you kinda just hung up without any notice." he reasoned. I tried to ignore the burning in my cheeks at his first comment.

" Yeah I did that because you're like a parasite I can't get rid of." I joked.

*sniff sniff. He faked being sad as he said: " That hurt wise girl. I'm wounded now. I don't know if i'll be able to forgive you." He said that last part shaking his head

" Oh I'm so sorry, what'll I have to do to make you feel better again?" I asked

"hmm, let's see. What would make me forgive you? Hmmm.'' He said, in his best thinking voice " Go on a date with me?" He asked with that goofy grin on his face but hope in his beautiful sea-green eyes.

'' Really?'' I asked, wanting to see if he is being genuine or not. " _You_ want to go on a date with _me_?!''

''Well.. Yes.'' He said blushing, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking at his shoes. "But only if you want to''! he added quickly

'' Of course I want to! I just wanted to see if you were joking or not." I gushed before I could stop myself.

"Great!'' He said as his eyes lit up and he gave me a smile I hadn't seen him give anyone else. ''I'll stop by your house friday at 9:00. Just uhhh text me your address.'' He said as he took my phone out of my hand and started typing something. Then he gave my phone back, turned on his heel and walked away. I looked in my contacts and saw percy had typed his phone number in and labeled himself '' My Seaweed Brain " and started blushing. The rest of the day went really fast and I just couldn't help but remember how he put "My" in front of Seaweed Brain.


End file.
